


Flipped

by areumdawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Bahkan tidak ada sedikit pun pemikiran tentang itu, Kami tidak akan rujuk, M/M, Menikah adalah kejahatan terbesar kami, Menikah adalah kesalahan kami, Prankster Lee Know, Tsundere Kim Seungmin, almost divorce
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: They start to have feelings for each other despite being total opposites after marriage.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Flipped

“Lee Minho, apakah kau bersedia bersumpah bahwa akan bertanggung jawab serta melindungi Kim Seungmin, suami mu, dan bersama dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, seumur hidupmu dan segenap jiwamu?” ucap sang Pendeta saat membacakan ikrar pernikahan mereka di atas altar.

Minho menjawab, “Saya Lee Minho bersumpah, akan menjadi suami yang baik, bertanggung jawab dan akan melindungi Kim Seungmin, bersama dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, seumur hidupku dan segenap jiwaku.”

“Kim Seungmin, apakah kau bersedia bersumpah bahwa akan menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab, dan selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, seumur hidupmu dan segenap jiwamu?” ucap sang Pendeta lagi.

Seungmin terlihat gugup setengah mati, Minho yang sedang menggenggam tangannya pun mengusapnya dengan lembut agar Seungmin merasa tenang.

“Saya Kim Seungmin bersumpah, akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Lee Minho, bertanggung jawab dan selalu bersama selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, seumur hidupku dan segenap jiwaku.”

“Baiklah pernikahan kalian telah diterima oleh Tuhan, selamat menempuh hidup baru dan semoga bahagia selalu,” ucap sang Pendeta yang mendapat tepukan tangan meriah dari para kerabat Minho dan Seungmin.

Setelah peresmian pernikahan tersebut, mereka bertukar cincin dan Minho mencium kening Seungmin dengan lembut.

“Inget, ya, ini cuma pencitraan,” bisik Minho.

“Nggak perlu dijelasin lagi, gue juga udah tau,” ketus Seungmin.

Acara pernikahan mereka berjalan dengan sangat lancar, dan malam itu mereka kembali ke apartemen yang sudah disediakan oleh orang tua Minho untuk mereka tinggali bersama. Mereka ‘kan sudah menikah, tentu saja harus tinggal bersama.

“Gue tidur di kamar, ya, Kak. Lo tidur di sofa ruang tamu aja,” ucap Seungmin yang mendapatkan sentilan di dahinya dari Minho.

“Enak aja, ini ‘kan apartemen dari orang tua gue. Lo aja sana yang di ruang tamu,” balas Minho sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek Seungmin.

Seungmin jengkel. “Lo tuh nggak mau ngalah banget, sih!”

“Udahlah, tidur bareng aja. Gue juga nggak bakal macem-macemin lo. Lagian lo juga nggak menarik buat dimacem-macemin, sih.”

Perkataan Minho membuat Seungmin meledak dan tanpa aba-aba, Seungmin menyerang Minho memakai guling dengan brutal.

“KIM SEUNGMIN! GUE CUMA BERCANDA!” teriak Minho, tetapi diabaikan oleh Seungmin.

Seungmin ketika marah, tidak akan memberi ampun lawannya. Minho sudah salah mencari musuh malam ini.

Setelah pertarungan sengit mereka, Minho maupun Seungmin merasa kelelahan, dan berakhir mereka tidur di atas ranjang yang sama. Tidak ada tahu perihal perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya, melainkan Tuhan dan mereka sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, Minho terbangun dan mendapati Seungmin yang sedang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Udara pagi ini sangat dingin, ia memakaikan selimut pada Seungmin yang tengah bergelung pada mimpinya. Namun, mata Seungmin tiba-tiba terbelalak, ia melempar selimut itu pada Minho dan menggulungnya seperti _burrito._

“Heh! Kim Seungmin! Lo kenapa bar-bar banget sih jadi manusia?!” oceh Minho yang masih berjuang untuk keluar dari gulungan selimut itu.

“Apa maksud lo tadi selimutin gue?! Kenapa juga lo tidur di samping gue?! Kan’ seharusnya lo tidur di ruang tamu!” omel Seungmin.

Minho menyumpal mulut Seungmin dengan tangannya. “Bawel. Gue tuan rumah di sini, jadi lo harus sopan.”

Seungmin menyingkirkan tangan Minho dengan kasar. “Gue nggak peduli! Mau lo tuan rumah, tuan tanah, atau tuan takur, yang penting lo jauh-jauh dari gue!”

Seungmin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Minho yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena omelan Seungmin yang malah terlihat lucu baginya. Minho melipat selimut dan menyusul Seungmin keluar.

Saat Minho melewati dapur, ia melihat Seungmin sedang meminum susu. Jiwa usilnya keluar, Minho segera merebut gelas susu Seungmin dan meneguknya hingga habis. Seungmin mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk mengambil gelas lain, namun Minho tetaplah Minho, ia tidak ada kapoknya menjahili pemuda yang sekarang menyandang marga Lee itu.

“Lee Minho!” pekik Seungmin.

Minho hanya tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan Seungmin yang terus mengoceh tidak terima susunya dihabisi oleh Minho.

Sebelum mereka dijodohkan, mereka tadinya berteman baik. Minho dan Seungmin sebenarnya menentang keras perjodohan ini, namun mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi karena ini keinginan orang tuanya. Mereka berdua sepakat bahwa tidak akan pernah menerima pernikahan ini dan tidak akan jatuh cinta. Siapa yang tahu ke depannya?

* * *

Seminggu berlalu, Seungmin sedang menonton kartun kesukaannya, Minho yang baru bangun tidur pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seungmin. Ia pun menatap Seungmin tanpa tujuan, membuat yang ditatap merasa risih.

“Ngapain lo?!” ketus Seungmin.

“Duduk,” sahut Minho singkat.

“Maksud gue, lo ngapain ngeliatin gue?!”

Minho memberi sentilan pada dahi Seungmin. “Kalo ngomong bisa santai aja nggak, sih?”

Seungmin merintih kesakitan. “Duh! Sakit!”

“Makanya kalo ngomong sama tuan rumah yang sopan, dong.”

Seungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Minho. “ _Never_.”

Minho langsung menarik Seungmin paksa, membuat pemuda berwajah polos itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

“Itu jarinya nggak sopan, diajarin sama siapa, sih?” suara Minho berubah menjadi lembut.

Seungmin mendorong Minho dan berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan pemuda berhidung bangir itu. “Lepasin!”

Sekali lagi, Minho tetaplah Minho. Minho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seungmin. “Sebentar. Biarin gue kayak gini sebentar aja.”

Jantung Seungmin berdesir dua kali lebih cepat, ia merasa tidak beres. “Lo lagi kenapa, sih?”

“Gue kangen Hyunjin,” ujar Minho.

_Deg!_

Seungmin terdiam sesaat, lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya. “Gue bukan Hyunjin, kalo lo kangen sama dia, ajak ketemu aja. Jangan jadiin gue pelampiasan rasa kangen lo itu.”

Seungmin beranjak dari sofa. “Pelukan yang tadi⸺”

“⸺gue anggep nggak pernah terjadi.” Seungmin meninggalkan Minho yang kebingungan.

“Gue salah ngomong, ya?” gumam Minho.

* * *

Sudah dua bulan mereka tinggal bersama, Seungmin masih tidak mau berbicara pada Minho. Meskipun Minho acapkali menjahilinya, Seungmin terlihat tidak terganggu dan tidak peduli akannya. Minho seperti tidak dianggap ada oleh Seungmin.

 _Little did you know_ , Seungmin sebenarnya memiliki rasa pada Minho. Seungmin menentang keras perjodohan mereka karena ia tahu, Minho masih menjalin hubungan dengan Hyunjin. Seungmin juga tahu, Minho masih sering bertemu dengan Hyunjin.

Keputusan Seungmin kali ini sudah bulat, ia akan menggugat cerai Minho dan akan berkata yang sejujurnya perihal kepura-puraan mereka pada orang tuanya. Seungmin sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan dan ia juga sudah berdandan dengan rapi.

Minho yang melihat Seungmin membawa berkas-berkas itu pun menegurnya. “Lo mau ke mana? Rapi banget? Bawa apa itu?”

Seungmin hela napasnya. “Kak, kita cerai aja, ya. Gue nggak mau jadi penghalang lo lagi buat ketemu sama Hyunjin, gue bakal bilang semuanya ke orang tua kita kalo kita nggak cocok.”

Minho terkesiap, ia mendekati Seungmin dan memegang kedua bahu yang lebih muda. Minho menatap wajah Seungmin dengan intens. “Min, lo serius?”

“Ini ‘kan yang lo mau? Gue juga mau bebas, kok.”

“Min, nggak gini. Lo salah paham, sumpah.”

“Dari awal aja kita udah salah, Kak. Kalo lo mau, ayo ikut gue. Kita hadapin ini sama-sama.”

Sekarang Minho yang menghela napasnya dengan kasar. “ _Fine_! Kalo itu mau lo, gue turutin.”

Setelah kejujuran mereka mengenai pernikahan yang pura-pura itu, membuat kedua belah pihak keluarga kaget dan tidak terima. Namun, tidak ada yang harus dipertahankan lagi karena pasangan ini tetap pada pendiriannya, ingin bercerai.

“Selain menikah, tidak ada kejahatan lain yang kami lakukan. Menikah saja sudah jadi kejahatan terbesar kami,” ucap Seungmin saat persidangan perceraian mereka.

Minho tidak mau kalah, ia membalasnya dengan sengit. “Menikah adalah kesalahan kami, seharusnya dari awal kami menentangnya dengan kuat.”

“Apakah kalian tidak ingin rujuk saja?” tanya sang Hakim.

“Kami tidak akan rujuk, bahkan tidak ada sedikit pun pemikiran tentang itu,” ujar Minho.

Dengan diketuknya palu oleh Hakim, mereka telah resmi bercerai.

Tidak, Hakim menolak gugatan perceraian mereka, karena alasan mereka bercerai pun tidak jelas dan ketika berargumen pun tidak ada emosi yang menggebu-gebu seperti pasangan yang ingin bercerai pada umumnya. Hakim bernama Han Jisung pun menghampiri Minho dan Seungmin.

“Kalian lagi di dalam fase menolak perasaan yang sesungguhnya, coba dibicarakan baik-baik lagi. Berdua saja. Jangan asal mengambil keputusan, perceraian itu nggak baik, loh,” ucapnya.

Minho dan Seungmin saling menatap, jika diingat-ingat, mereka memang tidak pernah membicarakan hal apa pun. Akhirnya kasus ditutup bersamaan dengan saran dari Hakim Jisung. Orang tua mereka pun membiarkan mereka berdua bicara.

“Min.”

Seungmin membuang mukanya asal. “Ngapain manggil diri sendiri?”

“Lee Seungmin, banyak yang harus kita obrolin.”

“Nama gue Kim Seungmin!”

“Nama belakang lo udah gue ambil, Lee Seungmin.”

“Astaga. Lo mau ngomong apa, sih?” tanya Seungmin.

“Gue mau ngelurusin yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gue sama Hyunjin udah memutuskan buat jadi temen, semenjak kita nikah. Kalo gue sering ketemu dia itu karena dia bantu gue untuk _design_ sesuatu buat kita,” ujar Minho.

Seungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. “Hah? _Design_? _Design_ apa?”

“Duh, gue malu mau bilang ini. Tapi, biar nggak salah paham terus. Cincin nikah gue nggak sengaja hilang, jadinya gue mau bikin cincin baru buat kita.”

Minho mengeluarkan kotak cincin dari saku _coat-_ nya. Ia mengambil cincin emas dari dalam kotak itu yang terukir namanya dan Seungmin, lalu memakaikan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Seungmin-nya.

 _Nya_.

“Duh, agak _cheesy_ , sih. Tapi, gue seneng banget kesempatan ini dateng juga. Awalnya gue menentang keras banget perjodohan kita, tapi setelah kita nikah, rasanya beda banget. Gue jadi tau lo punya banyak sisi yang nggak pernah lo tunjukkin selama kita berteman, meskipun lo emang cuek, tapi lo perhatian banget. Lo juga selalu ada ketika gue lagi butuh dukungan, lo yang selalu ada buat gue, Seungmin. Lo tau nggak kenapa gue suka usil? Itu karena gue mau diperhatiin sama lo terus. Dan hari di mana gue peluk lo, gue sengaja ngomong gitu karena mau liat reaksi lo. Bener ‘kan cemburu, tapi masih _denial_ aja. Saat lo bilang mau cerai, gue rasanya marah banget dan di pengadilan tadi ngeliat lo kekeuh banget sama pendirian lo, buat gue makin marah. Maafin gue, ya, Seungmin. Di altar dan hadapan Pendeta gue udah janji bahwa akan selalu bersama lo dalam suka maupun duka, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit. Lo nggak lupa itu ‘kan?” ucap Minho panjang lebar.

“ _Let me ask you one more time⸺_ ” Minho menggantung kalimatnya, dan menghela napasnya, lagi. “ _I wanna see you when I wake up and when I go to sleep, I wanna give you good night and morning kiss, wanna cuddle with you everyday, wanna talk about everything, wanna have a candle light dinner with you. I wanna grow old with you, spend the rest of my life with you. Loving you, fighting with you, getting irritated by you, scolding you, or getting scolded by you. I wanna have children with you, and we go vacation together. However my life is, I want it to be with you. Will you marry me, again_?”

Seungmin yang sudah menangis terharu, mengangguk dan memeluk Minho. “ _Yes, I will. Let’s have a child and a family vacation in the future, and let’s grow old together. I love you._ ”

“ _I love you, too._ ”


End file.
